madlaxfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 17: Instant Death
Madlax and Vanessa somehow ended up in the jungle in Gazth-Sonika, and the latter woman is deeply upset with herself for shooting a person, even though the former says she only wounded the man. The sound of nearby gunfire breaks out. A battle is being fought somewhere close. The incessant machine gun noises and the explosions of grenades and bombs has no effect on Madlax, but it makes Vanessa cry out in horror and cover her ears. A little later, Madlax says she knows where they are, but they’re still quite some distance from the unarmed or peaceful areas of Gazth-Sonika. Vanessa doesn’t seem to care; she’s still disturbed because she shot someone. They continue walking through the tropical forest. Just when they are about to reach a military outpost, Madlax and Vanessa are stopped by a soldier and his team captain. The captain immediately recognizes the women as Vanessa Rene and Madlax, and calls them the murderers of the royal family. The two military men try to shoot and kill the women, but Madlax pushes Vanessa out of the way and also dodges. Drawing her gun, she quickly dispatches the pair of enemies. They are then apparently able to steal a car at the King's Army checkpoint after that. Limelda Jorg calls Carossur to tell him that Madlax is on the move again. The sniper woman is still obsessed with the idea of killing her mercenary rival. After Don hangs up, he says aloud, “A line has been drawn between Vanessa and Margaret Burton. It may be time to make up my mind.” For a long time, he's been covering for Vanessa and Margaret, trying to avoid having them fall into Friday's hands. It's time to start thinking of how to get rid of the masked man. Speaking of Margaret, she and Eleanor are watching the news. The report says that King Cawthran IV’s cousin, Jaham Cawthran, was murdered in his home. The suspects are Vanessa Rene and Madlax. This is obviously a shock to Margaret and her maid. A minute later, a man named Samson from the Nafrece Intelligence Agency comes to question Eleanor about Vanessa, knowing they were neighbors. Margaret says she doesn’t believe Vanessa could do something like this. That night, Bagis comes by and talks to Margaret and Eleanor. He explains that the crime organization Enfant has spread lies about Vanessa to get her killed, in response to her attempt to expose the corruption of Bookwald Industries and its connection to Enfant. He also explains that Madlax is probably Vanessa’s hired bodyguard. Eleanor recognizes the name as the same word that Margaret said twelve years ago when she returned after being missing for several months. Abruptly, Margaret stands and announces she’s going to Gazth-Sonika. The next morning, Eleanor has packed all their bags, agreeing to let Margaret go to Gazth-Sonika with the condition that she comes along too. Margaret thanks Eleanor and tells her she loves her ("Daisuki!"). Samson stops them at the airport because Margaret blurts out that she’s going to see Vanessa. However, Carossur Don arrives and says something to Samson that makes him give up and walk away so Margaret and Eleanor can get on the plane. (Don says he used “a spell that makes wishes come true,” but it’s unclear if he used his power and influence, or if he used the words Elda Taluta. If the latter, he might have destroyed an innocent’s man’s life on a whim.) Coincidentally, Carossur Don is taking the same flight as the girls. Eleanor is suspicious of him, but lets him sit beside her and Margaret. Vanessa and Madlax briefly stop by the apartment where they had been living before. There, an assassin is waiting for them, but Madlax shoots him before he can even take aim. Then she calls Three-speed or SSS and confirms that it was him who sold them out to the fake Nafrece Intelligence Agent. The mercenary doesn’t seem to hold it against him, since he was trying to preserve his own life, which had been threatened by his known connection with Madlax. The old page from the picture book falls off the wall, and Madlax decides to take it with her. She realizes that it’s very similar to the book she saw Friday holding when they met in episode 16, and she figures that the Secondary he mentioned must be a book like that too. Madlax tells Vanessa, as they drive, that they can no longer return to that apartment. By that time, they have both seen the news headlines. The women are pursued by Enfant agents. There are several vehicles chasing them, and men have set up blinding lights to make them easy targets for the soldiers posted all along the road. Madlax goes on another shooting spree, killing several men without even leaving the passenger seat of the car. Then their tire is shot out, and Maldax and Vanessa rush out of the car just as it collides with a barricade the soldiers set up. Vanessa is quickly caught and subdued, which forces Madlax to surrender. At least that’s how it looks, until someone tosses Madlax two guns, and with the element of surprise, she shoots down everyone near her. Once all the enemies are dead, Madlax looks to see who it was that tossed her the guns at just the right moment. It’s Limelda Jorg, and she’s got a rifle, and a bone to pick with Madlax. When Jorg tries aims to shoot Vanessa to be rid of the burden of a useless person, Madlax stands in front of her, protecting her. Telling Jorg that the civil war is all a conspiracy by Enfant, Madlax offers to give her the disc with her copy of the incriminating data on it. She wants Jorg to see the truth, since she is a truth-seeker just like Madlax and Vanessa. However, Jorg still looks like she’s going to blast Madlax’s head off. Meanwhile, Margaret, Eleanor, and Carossur are riding in a car. Having made it to Gazth-Sonika, they are now on their way to hotel Mishlan. Don insists it’s just a coincidence that he picked the same hotel as the two ladies, but Eleanor is aware of the fact that it was planned. Something must have persuaded Limelda after all, because she lets Madlax and Vanessa go, even providing transportation. (At this point, you have to wonder if Jorg actually wants to kill Madlax, or just enjoys chasing her around and seeing her spectacular gun fights.) She keeps the data disc that Madlax gave her. Having thought things over, meanwhile, Vanessa asks Madlax to teach her how to shoot, and the mercenary agrees. Neither of them notices as their car passes the vehicle that Margaret and Eleanor are riding in. Preview Episode 18 "I am Margaret Burton." – Margaret Burton "I am Madlax." – Madlax "I see the red moon." – Margaret Burton "I see the blue moon." – Madlax "The two moons." – Margaret Burton and Madlax